This invention relates to a device for improving learning skills of an infant.
At birth, infants begin to form a self-concept and an accompanying sense of self esteem. Essentially, the first psychological and cognitive tasks of life are to develop a sense of self, other, a perspective of environment and a sense of personal power in that environment.
Presently, there are toys available which are adapted to be placed in infant cribs and that include a multiplicity of devices which can be grasped by the infant in order to effect movement of an object or to provide sound to the infant. Some of these devices also include a small mirror for viewing by the infant.
Prior to the present invention, there has not been available a learning device which realistically depicts for the infant a three-dimensional environment in which the infant is placed. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide such a device. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a device which assists the infant in developing a sense of self, other and a a sense of his position in his environment.